Mimey
"Look at me, I'm Mimey!" - A deranged man possessed by Mimey's spirit. Mimey was the most famous CEO of Mimey's Beanies Incorporated, notable for murder, rape, industrial espionage, and general debauchery. His spirit is known to possess innocent people from time to time. Early Life Michael Ronald Floomboose was born on June 17th, 1959 to Jerry Floom and his mega-prostitute wif e Elaine Boose, a couple who lived in Boston, Massachusetts. Mimey was a relatively normal child, despite few outbursts. He never really got along with his brother, Shawn, but at the time this was thought to just be normal brotherly competition. However, it quickly became much more than that. Despite Shawn's relative kindness for Mimey, Mimey despised Shawn, even attempting to drown him in a stream near their Boston apartment at age 12. From that point on, Shawn reciprocated Mimey's hatred for him, and this led to a lifetime of strife between the two of them. Mimey and Shawn also had a younger sister, named Lisa, and at age 18, Mimey committed his first real atrocity. To Jerry, their father, and to Shawn's unawareness, Mimey raped and impregnated his younger sister, who was, at the time, only 15 years of age. Lisa withdrew from communication with her family and friends, and spent the vast majority of her days in her room. Upon telling her father of her pregnancy, he, in a fit of rage kicked her out of the house and abandoned her. She was taken in by a 19 year old Polish immigrant named Addison Gates, who promised to shelter Lisa at least until her child was born. After the child's birth in the year 1977, a now 16 year old Lisa attempted to recontact her former family. However, Jerry did not allow her to come home, and Lisa later committed suicide, leaving her newborn son with Addison. Mimey never received punishment for any of this, as the information did not reach the public until after his death. Business Exploits In 1980, after Mimey's father Jerry's death, Mimey was left in the will with full ownership of 'Jerry Floom's Beanie & Clown-Shoe Emporium for Husky Boys,' a business of his father's, along with 'Quaky News Network,' a transmitter, receiver, and microphone for Jerry's pirate radio station. Mimey was furious about this, as his brother Shawn was given ownership of the family's thriving market. To spite his father, Mimey threw Quaky News Network into a nearby dumpster, and renamed the Beanie and Clown shoe business into 'Mimey's Beanies and Clown Shoes,' later renaming it to 'Mimey's Beanies' after discovering that the clown shoe market was no longer lucrative. He also moved operation from Boston to Philadelphia to get away from his brother and possible accusations of rape. Mimey brought his company to new heights, hiring hundreds of employees and committing countless acts of industrial espionage and murder against Shrockletodd's Enterprises and it's employees. Fratricide On October 11th of 2001, not long after a terrorist attack destroyed Shawn's company's main office in New York and the company relocated to Orlando, Shawn Floomboose was on a hot air balloon ride with a few business partners. Mimey's Beanies informants let Mimey know of this, and Mimey personally traveled to Orlando to shoot down the balloon. And at 3:45 PM on that day, Shawn and three others were pronounced dead from falling over 1600 feet. Mimey was taken into custody by police, but attempted to frame a low-level employee at Mimey's Beanies, allowing Mimey to walk away with no charges. Mimey wrote in his personal memoirs: "And on that day I had done it. I had done what I should have done and tried to do over 30 years ago." Later that month, Shrockletodd's son Patrick was named CEO of the company. Death and Mimus Virus On October 5th of 2005 in the late evening, Mimey in his Clown Car was hit by a man in a Ford Raptor driving into oncoming traffic, and bled out within minutes. Paramedics were unable to revive him and he was pronounced dead at 7:49 PM. Michael, a viscera cleanup officer, did not follow proper safety protocols, and later that night found himself vomiting profusely and bleeding out of his eyes and ears. Doctors were unable to describe his condition, and dubbed it the "Mimus Virus" after Mimey himself. However, the least expected effect of the disease was the sort of demonic possession that it brought on. Mimey began speaking and acting through Michael Kenobus on certain nights after 2 AM, which continued for years. In 2007, Michael coincidentally became an accountant for Shrockletodd's Enterprises, and this led to the spirit of Mimey waging war on his brother's company until 2016, when the symptom was discovered, and later cured by researchers led by Patrick Floomboose. Some theorize that the disease still lay dormant in the thousands of people Michael came into contact with from 2005-2016, but these claims are unproven. Cult Significance To be added